No Regrets
by Alicia Peplova
Summary: Edward and Bella arn't sure they're right for each other and decide to take some time off. Soon after, Edward relises he DOES still love her and wants to make her jealous by dating besotted Jessica.What will happen when Jessica sees whats really going on?
1. ReEvaluations

Chapter one – Re-evaluations

Bella's POV

I slowly reached across his motionless body to turn on the lamp. The pale yellow glow shone like a star in the darkness of the autumn night as I gazed upon Edwards's angelic face. Everything about him was perfect, his face, his body, his personality – but was perfection right for me?

Edward's POV

The glare of the lamp woke me with a start. I gradually propped myself onto my pillow and turned, a smile on my face, to see my beautiful – human – wife. Nothing about her was obviously perfect but I knew that she was perfect for me! Despite my contented thoughts I couldn't help but notice a certain expression on Bella's pale face, regret? Doubt? Bitterness? Whatever it was, it didn't reflect my previous mind set.

I tried to forget Bella's face as I drifted back to unconsciousness, but for some reason, it haunted me through the night. I turned in bed as I saw her running from me, shielding her face to hide her scars and her tears then jumping into a car and zooming away . . . . Away from me. . .

BPOV

The alarm clock rang telling me that, after a restless night, it was time to prepare for another day. Just another day. . . . a boring day with THEM . . . the Cullen's. I didn't belong with them, what I was doing associating with that sort of flawless being when I was sooooooooo flawed.

I could still leave, pack up my bags, and be away in the night. I could get a taxi to take me somewhere remote so that they would never find me. Edward would have Tanya anyway! What harm could there be?

"Hello beautiful!" My heart sang at the sound of his voice but I willed it to stop. It was a force of habit; I had to change that later. "Good shower?" I wasn't really interested but I made an effort as he had.

"Fine, what are you wearing today, Babe?" He reached over and draped his arm over my shoulder. I cringed away from his cold touch and shrugged his hand off, not turning around to see his disappointed face . . . "I was thinking jeans and a T-shirt, nothing fancy," He laughed and I smiled at him. Suddenly I realised that was the wrong thing to do and let my mouth fall as I changed in another room – practice for later . . .

EPOV

Her smile at my laugh reassured me of her intentions and I walked out to see the rest of my family. I told her to come see us when she was done, hopefully soon, and left.

**A/N Hey! **

**This is my first fanfic so please review. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it will keep reading! **

**Alicia Cullen-Parker **


	2. Over Reactions

**A/N **

**Hi again to everyone (if anyone) who has been reading No-Regrets.**

**First, I've changed my name to Alicia Peplova cos my sister was bugging me about it.**

**Secondly, I didn't get any reviews *Wipes tears***

**REVIEW! Alicia Peplova**

Chapter two – Over Reactions

EPOV

"No, Eddy," There it was again, that patronising little voice that had plagued my head for hours!

"What now?!" Jeez, Bell's had been on my case All day!

"You have to put the salt in before the pepper! Durr." It was a minor thing but she said it with real fury. She was so cute when she was angry!

BPOV

It was a minor thing but I had the right to tell him off when I was the one teaching him how to cook. It would do him good to learn, after all, he had all the time in the world to put his new skills to use!

It would be even easier if he had no distractions . . . .

I was stopped in my trail of thought by yet another offensive act by my. . . Husband.

"NO, no, no,no,no!" I yelled! What was sooo difficult about stirring anti-clockwise?! Yeah, Nothing!

I had been noticing little flaws in what he's been doing today. Every time I say something he just says he's always done that and gives me that hurt, but really cute face . .(oh, shut up brain!)

**Later that night**

Ugh! Did he have to get in THAT side of the bed. Doesn't he know I hate that?! Obviously not.

But then, he lifted the covers down, revealing the most HIDEOUS pyjamas known to man . . .

**A/N **

**It's short but I'm posting another one straight away, ENJOY!**

**Alicia Peplova**


	3. Punishments

**A/N Here is chappy three for those of those who can be bothered to read my work AND review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Alicia Peplova**

BPOV

"How could you buy that . . . . . THING?!" I was on my feet screaming at him. His Pyjamas were THAT bad! Maybe it was an overreaction but, well, those fancy doctors and psychiatrists on TV say it's good to channel your emotion.

His face contorted through emotions as he tried to think of an answer that would satisfy me so I would get back into bed and . . . NO, that was not going to happen. There must be a reasonable punishment for this sort of thing. Yeah, charged for offending your wife by wearing the most disgusting night clothes ever! I'm sure the Judge would allow that.

Then it hit me! Make him sleep on the couch! That will annoy him all right, especially as he doesn't sleep. He will have to spend the whole night staring at the textured white ceiling and thinking of my smiling face as I lay sprawled across our . . . my, lovely comfy King sized bed! That would do it, now, how to tell him . . .

EPOV

Oh, no, this could not be happening.

"Aww, c'mon Babes, we can talk this through, we can . . ."

"No we can't. OUT NOW! Knock when you need to come and get dressed in the morning." With that she pushed me out of the oak door and promptly slammed the door in my face! Humph. That's not playing fair! She didn't even give me a chance to explain! They didn't look that bad in the store, plus they were a bargain . . . though she is right, they're not the prettiest things in the world! Maybe I should have listened to Alice after all . . .

The sofa is not a very nice thing to spend a night on. I must get her back for that later. Wait, what if there is no later . . . Nah, we are married, things like that don't just happen overnight. There is nothing to worry about Edward; it'll be ok, I'm positive!

**2 minutes later**

Great! Now I'm talking about myself, to myself in third person. Jeez, Bell's is making me lose it!


	4. Scheming 1

**Chapter 4: Scheming1**

EPOV

Just another day in the "FAMILY" home. But it doesn't feel like I'm with my beloved family. You see, Bella leaving me made me realise just how much she meant to me. Her mahogany eyes, perfect jaw line, and, who knows what else, made me see that. They always say that losing something, is the ONLY way to know what they truly mean to you. I guess they are right!

I'm not ready to give in this easily though! I remember in High school, year 7, this boy had loved a girl for ages, since year 5 actually, and eventually they got together and it was all ok, because she gave him a chance despite everything. Maybe I'll get a second chance . . .

NO! I don't want a second chance. I f she wants rid of me sooo bad then maybe I'm better off! Yes, I'm better off without her. Loads of girls would KILL to have me; I'm perfect! Like Jessica, she wants me baad! I could go out with Jessica . . . .

I go back to the dump that is "school" tomorrow anyways. I spend all holidays having a fun time till the last week and then I'm thrust back into the turbulent life of an 11th year student. It's getting dark outside but I can still see everything crystal clearly! One of the great things about having vampires eyes – one of the only great things about being a vampire!

Staring out of the window for a few hours makes you see something that you have never thought about before! I can see a strong oak stretching to the sky by the expensive glass that makes the back wall of the house and, although we tried to get somewhere with no-one around, we couldn't avoid the quiet family that live diagonally left from us. There house has descended into darkness and I can't help but ask who those people are anyway? They seem to be detached, not only from us – but from all human*or no human* life!

It was then, sitting, isolated on a window seat in the middle of a perfectly decorated but cold "family" home that I realised I shouldn't be kidding myself! I love Bella Swan/Cullen and want to be with her forever – however long that might be! I had to get her back, soon!

And I knew exactly how to do that . . .

The next day, sitting with an untouched tray of canteen food, I started to put my plan into action. The best thing I could think of was to look over at her until she saw me end then turn away but look back every so often. That would get Jessica's attention. That's what Bella did the first day she came to this high school. Ahhh, Bella! Anyway, once I have Jessica's attention I can make my move!

Emmet's POV

_What the hell is he doing . . . Jessica??? No way . . . . . lol! _

EdPOV

Why can't he keep his annoying thoughts to himself, can't he see I'm busy?!

Jessica'sPOV

OMG! Edward is looking at me! Edward CULLLEN is looking at ME! I've dreamed of this day for ages and ages – until stupid Bella came along and had to destroy it all! Still, true love always finds a way. HE's coming over. .OGOMGOMGOMG! I've just gotta act cooool . . .

"OMG! EDWARD CULLEN! I LOVE YOU!" Woops . . .

EDPOV

Eugh! How could anyone find her attractive?! She has horrible mousy (and a bit greasy) hair and her shape isn't exactly attractive or curvy – more straight up and down; not like Bella.

"Um, hi. Jessica, right?" She nodded, showing nothing but sheer excitement on her scarred, imperfect human face.

"Would you be . . ." I decided to get straight to the point, otherwise Jessica would explode and, quite frankly, I would get annoyed with having to look at her face for longer than five minutes.

". . . m-m-m-My g-Girlfriend?" Smooth Edward – and the stuttering was a nice touch! Very . . . HUMAN!

I wonder whether Bella has seen me with "Jessie wessie" yet . . .

**A/N Another chapter done! Now I am vair vair tired! **

**Now, for everyone who reads this – and people on story alert – I would like you to review! I am asking for a measly 5 reviews or I will not continue writing! (GASP)**

**That is my request sooooooooo REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

**Luv Alicia Peplova**


	5. Uninspiration

**A/N Despite a lack of reviews and some creep from my old class who thinks he is really clever, I have decided to continue writing No Regrets for the few people who really appreciate the plot! Thank you all and I am pleased that there are still some people who use fan fiction to see peoples potential and appreciate their work rather than to stalk someone who couldn't care less who they are or how fat and short they are.**

**Ta Ta! Luv ya millions**

**X Alicia Peplova X**

**P.S – Whoever the perv is, I have a boyfriend and am not going to waste my time wondering who u are, cos ur a creep – go abduct a child or something, that way you'll get arrested and I won't have to bother writing anything else like this! **

EPOV

Jessica is, without doubt, the most boring and uninspiring person in the world! I cannot find a single aspect of her that interests me in even the slightest way. Most of the time she just holds on to me and pretends that she's Megan Fox/ not very attractive but pouts a lot which makes most boys fall head first towards her lips/chest! Rosalie thinks Megan Fox is attractive but every time I think of her my brain contorts her face so that she becomes someone a_ little_ more attractive than herself . . . Not this again: obsessing about Bella isn't healthy. Gawd, Eddy! Keep it together . . .

Spending time with Jessica (gag) has put Bella's perfection into perspective even more. Nothing can change my mind now. If only Bella would look at me and Jessica together. If she doesn't then there is no way that we can get back together. Everyone knows that blind rage caused by ferocious jealousy is the best foundation for a successful relationship!

Jessica's POV

Spending time with Edward is just so amazing/fab/cool/fun/wow! And Edward is sooo . . . amazing/fab/cool/fun/WOW! Everything is just perfect! Or at least I think it is . . .

Yesterday, I saw him glance over at Bella (Grrrr)! To start with it was only once every few hours but, as we entered music arm in arm, he started watching her. Examining her hair and eyes and smiling as she twisted her neck. AS she did so, the scent of her hair would waft towards us and he would breathe in gently. Surely this is nothing. I mean, just spending all of your time focusing on your wife is obviously not a sign that you still love her and not your new girlfriend!

Still, better to be safe than sorry . . .


	6. Scheming 2

**A/N Here comes chappy 6 gays! Ridiculously short but has a massive clue towards what happens next! Enjoy!**

**X Alicia Peplova X**

Jessica's POV

No, it can't mean anything. HE loves me, only me! Bella means nothing to her or me! I have to get rid of that bitch! But how? Maybe I can just warn her away! Maybe warning her won't be enough; I'll have to show her . . .

_**What to put in my backpack**_

_Jacket_

_French book_

_English book_

_Pencil case_

_Money for canteen_

_Tissues_

_Cleaver_


	7. The End! Or is it!

**A/N Anyone REALLY like the clue at the end? I did! This chapter is a scene setter but the next one is my overall fave! Don't let this one put you off! I know that we haven't visited Bella in a while but she will get her part later in the story, whoop!**

**X Alicia Peplova X**

Jessica's POV

Wow! There is nothing like murder weapons to make you back ache! Normal day of school, normal French, normal music, and normal staring at Bella as Edward homes in on her scent! Hah! Imagine someone who "homes in" on someone using their scent! That would be such a creep. Glad I don't know anyone like that!

How many times have I been past these trees? Bella's house is even harder to find than the Cullen's! And I'll tell you, stalking would be a lot easier if you could ask for directions! Never mind: after this I won't have to worry anymore! This cleaver is going to be useful for a lot more than just the Cullen's.

There it is! Now, to find Bella.

Crap! Can't believe I went through all that just to discover that that witch is back at the Cullen's to collect her shit. Ah well, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get to their house!

And the sooner this will all be over.

Forever . . .


	8. What the hell !

**Chapter Eight – Boundaries**

**A/N **_**italics **_**equal thoughts**

EMETT's POV

_I wonder how much all of my muscles weigh? Hmmmmmmm . . . i probably weigh as much as a sumo wrestler by now! Maybe that's why Rose likes me . . . Nah; I think it's my dazzling personality and stunning smile!_

_Bloody hell! What was that?! I didn't think Bella's and Eddy would get back together that quick! Even so, they should be doing that privately! Mum and Dad won't like that expensive glass being smashed . . ._

Rosalie's POV

_I am beautiful aren't I?! Why do I even bother asking! I am simply perfect in EVERY way – like Mary Poppins! _

_OW! What was that noise? It sounded like Glass smashing! Either way, it hurt my beautiful ears!_

JAZZY's POV

_Even if I slit my wrists, will any blood actually come out?! What about Venom . . ._

_Ouch, someone's got a VERY negative energy coming from them . . .Maybe it's Rosalie, she did get someone from a modelling agency reject her because they said she didn't show up on screen . . ._

Carlisle's POV

_Grrrr, I can't believe I was put on late shift again! I hope the kids are alright. .who knows what they could get up to!_

_Still, it was nice of Esme to wait for me in the staff room for when I finish._

ESME'sPOV

_There r 13 tiles on the ceiling . . ._

Alice's POV

_SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! Although, just cos I shop, doesn't mean I'm out shopping the WHOLE time – sometimes I shop online!_

_Hey! What's that? Hmmmmmmm, I can't really make sense of this vision . . . Wait! No. . . . Don't – OMG_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_


End file.
